A numerical control machine needs to perform several automatic tool changes among tools such as an external turning tool, an inner hole turning tool, a grooving cutter and a thread cutter due to different processing features such as a cylindrical surface, a thread and a cutting groove during a machining process. Since the tool change process consumes energy and happens frequently, energy consumption of an automatic tool change of a multi-position rotary tool holder of a numerical control machine becomes an important part of the energy consumption of the machining process of the numerical control machine. It is significant to establish an energy consumption prediction model of an automatic tool change of a numerical control machine to improve an energy consumption prediction accuracy of an entire machining process of the numerical control machine and optimize the energy consumption of the numerical control machine.
Because several power peaks may be generated in the automatic tool change process of the multi-position rotary tool holder of the numerical control machine, the energy consumption of the entire tool change process includes both energy consumption caused by power stabilization and energy consumption caused by the power peak. At present, there is still a need to seek an effective method of accurately predicting the entire process energy consumption of the multi-position rotary tool holder of the numerical control machine and comprehensively consider energy consumptions of steady state and transient state. The method according to the present disclosure further establishes an energy consumption prediction model of an entire automatic tool change process by establishing calculation models of basic module energy consumption of machine, a steady state energy consumption of tool changer and a transient state energy consumption of tool changer in an automatic tool change process of the multi-position rotary tool holder of the numerical control machine. This method of the present disclosure considers the transient state energy consumption as well as steady state energy consumption in the automatic tool change process of the numerical control machine, which is in better compliance with the actual situations, leading to an accurate energy consumption prediction. Thus, the method is a practical method of accurately predicting energy consumption of an automatic tool change process of the multi-position rotary tool holder of the numerical control machine.